Un jour
by ClaraLilles
Summary: Un jour, peut-être que Gray pourrait tomber amoureux de Juvia...


**A/N : Okk, j'suis dans ma période Fairy Tail. Vous avez vu la saison 02 de FT a démarré ! Et vous avez watché ce MAGNIFIQUE OPENING by BoA (putain, j'aurais jamais cru la voir faire un OP pour FT x'D). Les nouveaux développeurs sont pour le NaLuuuu ! Et puis l'ending aussi. ... ILS SONT CLAIREMENT EN RENDEZ-VOUS. IT'S OBVIOUS. 'Fin bref. Voici un p'tit OS sur Gruvia (merci à Hime13 pour me l'avoir rappelé x'D), j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un beau jour. Il y avait du soleil, mais il faisait affreusement froid. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail s'amusaient, comme à leur habitude. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de missions à effectuer en ce moment. Peut-être parce que c'était la période des fêtes de Noël et qu'il fallait en profiter. Et puis, les Guildes Noires se faisaient discrètes. Lucy se trouvait au fond de la guilde en compagnie de Natsu, Happy et Levy. Juvia, comme toujours, espionnait Gray, qui était assis au bar, à boire un verre d'eau glacé et discutant tranquillement avec Mirajane, qui nettoyait des verres. Juvia devait s'en rendre compte : elle ressemblait à une enfant lorsqu'elle devenait jalouse et elle avait besoin de grandir. Elle devait mûrir. Parce que ce n'était pas comme ça que Gray l'aimera. Juvia, pour la première fois, détourna son regard de Gray et sortit du grand Hall. À l'extérieur, elle vit Wendy et Charuru jouer ensemble. Elle gagne la ville, où elle vit des enfants parlant de l'hiver et des cadeaux de Noël à leurs parents. Elle aussi, elle voulait des cadeaux. Lorsqu'elle était petit, elle aurait tout fait pour en avoir. Absolument tout. Juvia continua sa marche jusqu'à atteindre la rivière. L'eau était gelée. La mage d'eau s'assit sur l'herbe, et contempla la rivière glacée. Pour une certaine raison, elle se sentait bien ici. De sa poche, elle sortit un pendentif à l'éfigie de Gray qu'elle avait discrètement acheté à la boutique de la guilde. Elle la regarda, elle était petit et gelée, mais dessus Gray souriait, et ça, ça la rendait heureuse. Tristement heureuse. Pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de lui, d'ailleurs ? Parce que l'eau et la glace ne faisaient qu'un ? Non, sinon ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Alors pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? À vrai dire, elle l'ignorait. Elle serra le pendentif de Gray entre ses mains et fronça les sourcils, en proie aux larmes.

"Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Juvia est aussi pathétique", murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à lancer le pendentif dans l'eau, mais une voix l'en empêcha.

"Tu es pathétique ?", demanda Gray, les mains dans les poches.

Gray s'assit aux côtés de Juvia, qui cacha rapidement le pendentif dans sa manche. Gray retira les mains dans ses poches et regarda Juvia, qui ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

"Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cette idée en tête, mais tu es loin d'être pathétique, Juvia."

Elle relâcha son poing, et le pendentif tomba au sol, ce qui attira l'attention du mage de glace. Remarquant l'objet au sol, il comprit ce qui se tramait. Gray ramassa le pendentif et le regarda.

"Tu me surprendras toujours", déclara-t-il, en souriant chaleureusement.

"Dis, est-ce que... Juvia est énervante ?"

Gray la regarda. Elle paraissait si sérieuse, si... différente de d'habitude.

"Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit que Juvia était unique ?", demanda Gray.

Juvia leva la tête, éberluée.

"Unique" ?

Le mage de glace se mit à rire timidement.

"Il est vrai qu'au début, je te trouvais lourde. Mais quelque part, ça me faisait plaisir que tu me prêtes autant d'attention. Je... Je ne suis pas en mesure de te dire si je te retourne tes sentiments ou non, mais je te demande d'attendre. Un jour, certainement, je pourrais te dire **ces **mots", avoua Gray, quelque peu gêné.

Gray posa sa main gauche sur la joue de son amie pour essuyer ses larmes.

"Gray... ne ment pas ?", peina-t-elle à demander.

"Non"

Au même instant, la neige commença à tomber. Juvia leva son visage vers le ciel, songeant.

"...Un jour...", murmura-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa. Les deux amis contemplaient la neige tomber. C'était magnifique. Peut-être que Juvia avait enfin compris pourquoi elle était amoureuse de Gray : il était froid d'apparence, mais au fond, il nous réchauffe le cœur. Il était toujours là à dissiper les doutes de ses amis, il avait toujours les mots que l'on voulait entendre. Subtilement, Juvia prit la main de Gray et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Est-ce que Juvia... peut demander une faveur ?"

Gray acquiesça.

"Même si Gray n'a pas encore de sentiments pour Juvia... Est-ce qu'il peut l'embrasser ?"

Gray, surpris, la regarda. Elle paraissait si désemparée, et c'était en partie de sa faute. Il approcha son visage du sien et posa sa main glacée sur la joue de Juvia et celle-ci posa sa main sur celle de son ami, celle qui était posée sur sa joue.

"Je... J'ai—", commença Juvia.

Gray la coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prononce ces mots. Pas avant qu'il ne les lui dise lui-même. Les lèvres de Juvia étaient pulpeuses et douces, elle avaient un goût de fraise. Juvia l'accompagna et croisa ses doigts avec ceux de Gray. Cela faisait plaisir à Gray. Ça lui plaisait. Beaucoup, même. Mais il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou non. La neige continuait de tomber et Juvia recula son visage. Il plongea son regard dans ceux de la mage aux cheveux bleus, et regarda ses yeux bleus, encore rouges à cause des larmes. Juvia se releva et souri, tristement.

"Merci, Gray. Juvia se sent mieux. Elle est désolée de l'avoir embarrassé."

Elle se leva et commença à marcher pour regagner la guilde, mais fut stoppée dans son élan.

"Juste comme ça...", Gray commença.

Il se retourna en souriant.

"Ça risque de venir bien assez tôt."

D'un coup, Juvia sentit son cœur bien plus léger qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle avait donc une chance ! Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt : oui, peut-être qu'un jour, il pourra l'aimer. En attendant, elle devait faire de son mieux pour pouvoir le mériter.

* * *

**Voilà voilà. Je pense bientôt publier une fic' sur Heavy Rain (sachant que je l'ai terminé aujourd'hui), et j'ai tellement d'idées d'histoires dans ma tête ! Et puis, j'ai mes autres OS à terminer aussi :rire: Bref, j'suis une fille vraiment vraiment vraiment VRAAAAAAIMENT débordée, je crois **


End file.
